El Reino de los Castillos de Oro
by MD-82
Summary: Una magnífica historia que se argumenta en el siglo V, la era de los imperios y serán vistas muchas aventuras y sorprendentes descubrimientos, seremos testigos de las hazañas de 3 valientes señoritas y a medida que surge todo los escenarios tendrán bruscos cambios, la paz será amenazada pero será demostrado que no hay cabida para la ambición. Publico capítulos nuevos cada semana!
1. Chapter 1

_1_

**Capítulo I**

**Encontrando a Su Majestad la Dama de la Corona Encantada**

A principios de la era colonial, era muy común ver a un Rey o Reina entre los habitantes del reino de los castillos de oro, a lo largo de sus vidas hubieron reyes de mal carácter, malvados y depravados, pero también era muy buen visto el linaje de realeza de la bondad. Se destacaban por tener sentido de pertenencia con su pueblo, de manera que la paz era lo primordial.

A mediados del siglo V el reino estaba devastado, la esperanza era una virtud desconocida en los tiempos del malvado emperador de Roma, llamado Esterlino, el cual con la fuerza, gobernaba un pueblo que nunca había sido manchado con lágrimas de dolor, y rastros de tristeza. Hasta la Reina Su Majestad Cecilia II y su esposo el Rey Fernando de los Montes, estaban llenos de dolor.

A lo largo del tiempo Los Reyes presenciaron un esperado nacimiento, que no era muy común entre sus vidas, el nacimiento de una niña que no tuvo llanto alguno, ni mucho menos signos de vida. Ellos estaban empañados de dolor, puesto que no esperaban que sucediese una tragedia que marcara sus vidas más de lo que ya están, mientras lloraban desconsoladamente; del cielo ha descendido un rayo de luz, una brillante y misteriosa lucecita que se poso sobre el rostro de la niña que poco a poco fue tomando vida, ella abrió sus ojos los cuales destellaban grandes cantidades de esperanza. Era algo tan especial que sus padres se olvidaron del sufrimiento al que su reino ha sido obligado a vivir. Entre ellos surgió alegría la cual no podían expresar se miraron fijamente a los rostros preguntándose a sí mismos:

—Pero, ¿Cuál es ese nombre que debe llevar?

— ¿Cuál será ese nombre que marcará la historia de nuestras Vidas? –Comentó la Reina.

A lo que el Rey responde:

—Querida, en este Reino muchas cosas han de suceder, y este es el nombre que le debemos de poner, si conmigo estás de acuerdo no dudéis en responder, Leyaliz Isabel De los Montes, por su belleza rebosante y simpatía por montones.

La reina estuvo de acuerdo, y exclamó a su querido Rey:

—Ese es el nombre que durante tantos años yo pensé, y ahora que tú lo has escogido, me sanó él corazón oprimido.

Con el pasar de los años la Joven princesa crecía, con su alegre sonrisa recorriendo todo el pueblo, ya ni la gente se acordaba del mal por el que estaban pasando, y he aquí el comienzo de su primera aventura:

Adentrándose en los bosques a las afueras del castillo, se oye un grito, de dolor y de desespero, la princesa de lejos acude al momento, y observa una joven mujer la cual estaba siendo atacada por uno de los guardias del régimen romano, ella se llenó de impotencia, y no hallaba que hacer, no encontraba la manera de ayudarla.

Mientras que en un muy remoto lugar:

— ¡Ya se siente! ¡Es la hora! ¡Sí! Es lo que todos hemos esperado.

Fue la reacción que tuvo uno de los mensajeros ocultos del Rey, el cual en sus manos albergaba un poder, un tesoro indescriptible, ese tesoro era lo único por lo que el régimen malvado torturaba al pueblo, ya que conocían de su poder, y sabían a quien debía pertenecer, pero ellos lo deseaban para dominar el mundo entero.

El mensajero corre rápidamente a buscar en lo más oculto de su hogar un cofre de oro, el cual al ser abierto se observaba un destello, que no dejaba ver las telas cálidas y rojas que decoraban el inmenso interior de tan elegante cofre, de repente comenzó a flotar desde su interior, una corona, los ojos del mensajero estaban totalmente iluminados por tal acontecimiento. La corona era de Oro con diamantes de diferentes colores y perlas de mar, tallado de manera que solo podía ser de origen celestial, la corona sobrevoló desde lo lejos, y se poso sobre la castaña, dulce y delicada cabellera de la princesa, y la hizo sentir de manera tal, que ni ella en ese momento tenía palabras para explicar tal sensación, En ese momento acudió con rapidez a defender a la joven mujer, y con un simple soplo de aliento hizo que la tierra temblara he hiciera caer al malvado opresor, las ramas de los árboles lo retuvieron de las manos, y las olas del mar lo dejaron empapado. El rostro de la joven mujer era de asombro, no sabía qué era lo que acontecía, en lo que la princesa la toma de la mano, salen huyendo rápidamente de aquel sombrío lugar.

Al salir del oscuro monte, la joven mujer abraza a la princesa y solo lloraba, puesto que estaba a punto de ser marcada a causa del malvado opresor, de allí luego de haber superado el dolor, surgió una muy agradable amistad.

Pasaron varios días y la amistad de la princesa y de la joven mujer ya estaba tomando un gran camino. En un recorrido por los valles del palacio, desde la lejanía; una voz jocosa y de gran pasión, se oyó desde una torre aumentando su furor, era una chica, la llamaban la gorda de los vasos rotos.

— ¿Y por qué?

Se preguntaron las dos cuando lo supieron, y ustedes ahora sabrán escuchando la letra de su sublime canción…

— (8) Entrando en la sima de un grande mesón, observe varias formas de dulce sabor, carnes y panes, llamaron mi atención, pollos y pavos, enamoraron mi corazón (8)

(8) Que traigan comida, yo quiero sabor, comer como manda el deber comelón, saborear dulces postres y aumentar mi pasión, y mostrar las delicias de ese mesón (8)

La princesa y su amiga, asombradas quedaron, puesto que nada en la mesa, había quedado, pero lo bueno del cuento, es que con la sabrosa canción, más de una carcajada sin límites expresaron, motivadas y atraídas por la chispa de la dama cantora, las dos muy alegres, se le acercaron y así muy alegres una amistad comenzaron…

Pero sin saber que era el fin de las risas que se encontraron, un problema había comenzado, el malvado emperador, escuchó un rumor, de que en la lejanía de los valles, el brillo de una corona, llenó de poder a la princesa que salvó a una triste persona, el emperador envió escuadrones de soldados, para que la secuestraran a como dé lugar, pero la princesa ya se esperaba que algo que se temía iba a pasar. El clima se prestó para la ocasión, todo se oscureció y de una fría y oscura niebla todo se tapó, una fuerte brisa batía los arboles, era susurrante y no se detenía. El malvado emperador, tenía a su servicio varios hechiceros los cuales mostrarían cual era el paradero de la princesa, y de sus dos amigas.

La princesa caminaba y con voz preocupada les dice a sus compañeras:

—Tengo la sensación de que el peligro está cerca.

En lo que la amiga comelona le contesta:

—No me digas ¡ya pasó la hora de comer!

La princesa le replica:

— ¿Puedes prestarme atención?

A lo que con cara sonriente la comelona le dice:

—Díganos princesa, que a nada ni nadie debemos temer, yo soy poderosa, con tal de comer.

La joven mujer, con risas dice:

— ¡Pero cómo hablas!, nada mas no te comas lo que nos corresponde.

«Suena un estruendo como de terremoto»

— ¡Atrápenlas! Grita uno de los generales.

El cual tenía una apariencia robusta, de tez pálida, con cicatrices en la cara, era enorme como un oso, y la voz resonaba de tal manera, que todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, en problemas se metía.

La princesa, sin temor, estaba acompañada del poder de la brillante corona, y con el apoyo de la amiga glotona y la joven mujer, los duros escudos lograron romper, y a cada soldado pudieron vencer, y así les mostraron que nadie, podría acabar con tan grande poder.

Se marcharon derrotados, y uno de los generales, le dice al emperador:

—Señor no pudimos, tiene mucho poder ¿Qué haremos?

Enfadado lo mira, y con su mirada malévola le da a entender, que moviendo cielo y tierra esa corona el debía poseer, y furioso les reclama:

— ¡Es que acaso no han aprendido nada! ¿Tengo que ser yo mismo quien acabe con esa alimaña? ¡No!, pero piensen, algún punto débil ella debe tener, no crean que es invencible, algo podremos hacer.

— ¡Hechicera! Llama el emperador, y se escucha una voz que le responde:

—En que le puedo servir. Muchas cosas le puedo predecir.

El emperador le ordena, que busque un punto débil en la corona, para así lograr vencer a la princesa poderosa. La hechicera le advierte que no será fácil, y que cosas muy oscuras, deberán realizarse y por tal motivo le tomara mucho tiempo.

El emperador ansiado de poder, sin mucha calma le responde:

— ¡Bien! Tómate tu tiempo, ¡Pero eso sí! No descansaré, hasta que esa corona esté a mi merced, ¡Guardias! Llevadme a la fortaleza, hay mucho que hacer.

Habiendo solicitado la ayuda, a su fortaleza militar él se marchó, y la hechicera en su mente muy preocupada susurró:

—Terribles cosas, y mucha maldad, están albergadas en ese emperador, ¿Qué pues podré hacer yo? Puedo predecir el destino de muchos, pero el mío hasta ahora no he podido resolver…

Pasaban los días y la princesa seguía con sus dos compañeras, la una comía, y la otra pintaba lo que a la princesa le gustaba, pero era notable que hubiera preocupación, pues debían estar atentas a cualquier situación. Se dirigieron al castillo, donde su madre Su majestad Cecilia II la llama para narrarle una heroica historia que hace muchos siglos en el reino ocurrió:

—Hija, ven, siéntate a mi lado, tengo algo importante que revelarte, esto te ayudará, pues presiento que el destino para ti, una tarea preparó, amada mía, en tiempos memorables, algo grande sucedió, lo que nadie se esperaba fue lo que más nos sucumbió, erase una sirviente de mi tátara tía, la cual muy alegre en los bosques vivía, su nombre era; Artritis de los Dolores, que cada mañana regaba las flores, su felicidad no se apagaba, en los sótanos de su casa, había una especie de túnel, o una excavación, no sé supo con claridad que era lo que albergaba, no se sabía si algo debían hacer así que todo comenzó, durante ya varios años se estaba excavando, se dice que el que lo inició todo, había descubierto una especie de sonido musical, ese sonido era tan hermoso, que se puso a cavar, debido a la influencia del oído, sabía hacia qué dirección debía dirigirse, unos tantos pies de distancia, tenía el túnel.

— ¡Yo supongo que eran 50 lisos de pan!, -intervino la gorda.

A lo que la princesa le dice: - ¡Pero qué locura! no me digas que ya tienes hambre, acabas de comer, síguenos contando madre no te vayas a detener.

— Bien mucho tiempo duraban y la melodía nunca paraba, mas sin embargo un día se detuvo, y encontraron un cofre que albergaba un pergamino, el cual lo siguiente tenía escrito ''Debajo de esta tierra se encuentra un gran destino, solo el oidor de la melodía sagrada, puede proteger lo que le sobrevino, en tiempos futuros donde el dolor sea presentido, los villanos atacantes sin contemplación no tendrán más que ambición por los poderes del dinero, el portador de esta Magnificencia, debe saber bien que con su vida debe proteger, de cualquier maleficencia, si necesario fuera, que pasare de generaciones a generaciones, debe estar cerrada o soltará los terrores'' al proseguir, de la tierra se extrajo un cofre, era de oro, con piedras preciosas, pero estaba cerrado, con una cerradura tan misteriosa que nunca jamás estaría insegura, muchas guerras fueron padecidas, pero a la final el lado bueno fue el vencedor, y así hoy en día veo que en tus manos hija mía estaba predestinada la libertad de nuestro pueblo, una corona tan hermosa, pero ahora debes saber que debes estar cautelosa, puesto que el punto débil que tiene está en tu corazón, nunca dejes mujer que nadie te haga daño, no creas en todo lo que veas, tu inocencia y tu amor es lo que le da su resplandor, y si la fuente se llegase a apagar, nuestros enemigos nos vencerían, y como el momento llegó te doy mi bendición, y ahora te comento que tienes una misión, deberás viajar hacia el norte, hacia los lugares fríos deberás caminar, allí encontrarás un mensajero, no temas si no lo ves, tu corazón te ayudará para guiarte hasta donde debes ir, apóyate de tus amigas, y lleva mucha comida, puesto que por lo que aquí veo, no durará para toda la vida.

Habiéndose despedido, la princesa emprendió su camino, no sabemos exactamente a dónde se dirige, pero de lo que sí estamos seguros es que nada bueno a ella la sigue.

En las temibles montañas del imperio romano se planeaba un plan macabro, apoyado por lo oculto, la adivina del emperador solicito al bajo mundo una herramienta poderosa, para adueñarse del poderío y así lograr tener esclavos y todo lo que se ha querido, pero esto es ambicioso y de temible poder, el Rey del imperio romano no lo sabía, estaba muy viejo, para recibir malas noticias, y sobre las murallas de su castillo, no se esperaba lo que este malvado emperador estaba tramando, usurpó las fuerzas reales, y sin coraje atacó, a todo aquel que en su camino se interponía, debía ser destruido sin clemencia ni misericordia, el emperador al recibir las noticias de que el artefacto estaba listo, procedió a su encuentro con la vil adivina, era una coraza, de metales desconocidos, tenía una apariencia cruel, oscura y tenebrosa, y muy difícil era de vencer, al él colocársela, a todo lo que él quería podría poseer, tomó su espada, y con todas las fuerzas armadas al palacio enemigo a la princesa iba a detener, pero antes de que se fuera la adivina lo llamó:

— Aguarda Esterlino!, hay algo que debes saber, la princesa ha emprendido, un viaje misterioso hasta los confines del norte, si quieres vencer y la corona poseer, no se con franqueza si huyendo está, pero sospecho que un poder ella fue a buscar, algo que puede destruirte, y si primero que tu ella llega sería tu fin. – El emperador se enfado grandemente, pues había creído que sería invencible y de prisa el salió a la búsqueda.

Mientras la princesa caminaba, la comida se acababa y después de tanto caminar, a ella la sorprendió un árbol caminante:

— ¿Quién osa a cruzar el valle de los desafiantes?

La princesa le responde:

—Siento no haberme presentado, Me llamo Leyaliz Isabel, vengo del sur, de donde los castillos de oro resplandecen los grandes bosques, y donde la paz sin medida llama a todo aquel que esté muy triste y estoy en la búsqueda de un destino, ni si quiera se cual es pero lo ando buscando.

— ¿Entonces no sabes si quiera lo que encontrarás? Preguntó el árbol refunfuñante.

Luego interrumpió la conversación un mensajero parlante, el cual tenía pinta de buen comediante, saludó diciendo lo siguiente:

— «Chistes, chistes maravillas las villas chistas, en el rio de la orilla»

— ¡Que! —Dijo la princesa, no le he entendido nada.

—Es que estoy muy alegre por haberte encontrado, sabía que eras bella, mucho más que de lo que imaginé, ante ti todo parece que no prevalece.

—Gracias buen caballero, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, Preguntó la princesa.

— Me llamo Daulin querida su majestad, y vengo a guiarla camino a la verdad, en lo más frio de este bosque, encontraremos un arcoíris, y en uno de sus lados un oasis resplandeciente, al cual el frío congelante no le afectaba, al pié del arcoíris hay una puerta de cristal, la cual alberga el cetro celestial, con eso y su corona al malvado vencerá, entonces la princesa preguntó:

— ¿Qué tiene esta corona?, ¿Por qué alguien muy malo la quiere?, No entiendo ¿Qué cosas oscuras podría cometer?

Respondió el mensajero, con un tono abrumado:

—Esta corona tiene, el poder de la libertad, con ella se puede liberar paz, otorgar felicidad, y todo lo que toque puede ser prosperado, donde reinaba la esclavitud, reinará la libertad, un ser muy malo la quiere, porque su poder puede ser usado para la maldad, pondría a todos a merced de sus placeres, nadie tendrá más el sentido propio, no podrán elegir, su única salida será obedecer, peores cosas pasarían, un mundo del abismo podría ser liberado, el autor de la maldad no sabe, que hasta el saldrá muy afectado.

La princesa le responde muy preocupada:

— ¡Locura! Mucha locura e ignorancia de un ser que no mide, ni analiza sus actos, ¡Esto no se puede permitir!

Avanzaron, y el frío soportaron, lastimosamente la gorda la comida se había acabado, la prueba era, soportar con el hambre, un total de cinco días duraron en llegar, pero ya muy cerca venía el emperador, con sus fuerzas poderosas y su cara bien amargada, gritaba sin razón y la violencia se evidenciaba, más tarde la princesa la puerta de cristal halló y un mensaje del cielo con voz fuerte sonó:

— «Quedaos atrás todos ustedes, ¡Ha llegado la hora! puesto qué, lo que pasará será lo que cambiará el pasar de sus días»

todo fue obedecido al pié de la letra, la princesa entró, y la puerta se cerró, un sujeto de ropajes rojos, y destellos como de oro, quito de sobre su cabeza la corona de poder, y la uso como llave para un enorme cofre sellado, cuando esto aconteció la corona se elevó y la melodía que ayudó al encuentro de la corona, comenzó a sonar, y afuera aguardaban muy ansiosos, el mensajero, la dulce mujer y la dama de las comidas, los cuales veían con gran temor al malvado emperador, que se les acercó con tono refunfuñante y les dijo:

— ¡Alto! Ustedes: ¡Apartaos de mi camino!

¡Soldados!, derriben esa puerta e impidan que la princesa cumpla con su cometido,

Un fuerte valor y seguridad fue lo que llenó a los seguidores de la princesa, esto generó mas molestia en el emperador enaltecido, las tropas atacaron y como el poder estaba del lado del bien, de la nada los árboles se levantaron, aves de lejos llegaron, la creación se levantó puesto que todo estaba en juego en el mundo, una guerra inició mientras la princesa se preparaba, habiendo concluido la melodía, se le entregó un cetro dorado, con cuerpo de cristal y se le indicó: no esperes más, posa la punta del cetro sobre el suelo fuertemente, al cielo te vas a elevar y en lo más alto que estés, al sol debes apuntar y ese reflejo te dará la energía para acabar con la armadura del emperador, y así al salir de la puerta, la princesa corrió y observó la guerra, el emperador estaba en una cúspide alta maravillado por su gran ejército, que para su desgracia la derrota estaba por conseguir, a su majestad se le hizo complicado avanzar hacia él, entonces los guerreros del emperador que estaban a su favor le ayudaron despejándole el camino, entonces la princesa estando cerca de él; le miro y le dijo:

— «No podrás acabar con lo que apreciamos más que el oro y la plata, tu ambición no tiene más poder que el pueblo unido por el amor»

— ¿Enserio? No me digas ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres niñita? ¿Crees que podrás acabar conmigo? ¡Una insignificante jovencilla que ni si quiera sabe donde está! Eres una debilucha. «Risa malévola»

La princesa llena de valor le respondió:

— Pues veamos los límites de mi poder, primero derribaré tu coraza y destruiré tu espada, con respecto a tu armada, no podrán con el bien, y desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra.

Entonces la princesa hizo tal cual como le fue dicho en el compartimiento de cristal, y el sol revitalizó el cetro con su poder, y de lugares inhóspitos, surgieron guerreros, la coraza malvada estaba reforzada de poder oscuro, eso la protegía, pero por dentro era un simple y frágil metal, que se quebraba con el más mínimo golpe, pero mientras el poder oscuro no fuese destruido no se podría vencer, así que la princesa tuvo que ingeniárselas, para buscar el punto débil, luego uno de sus guerreros, le comentó gritando:

— ¡Majestad! Por el costado izquierdo hay un punto ciego apunte con el cetro a esa dirección.

La princesa, intentó dispararle al punto ciego, pero era tanto el movimiento que había mucha dificultad, ella exclamó a sí misma:

— ¡Solo un poco, si lo puedo lograr!

El emperador dándose cuenta, intentó huir, y la princesa, se armo de concentración, todo fluyó lentamente, solo podía intentar con un tiro o ya sería muy tarde, así que disparó, y lentamente el destello penetró en el punto ciego, destruyendo la protección externa, y de esa manera el emperador perdió su defensa y los poderes que le había entregado, la espada no sería suficiente, pero el emperador estaba decidido, en obtener su victoria, así que recurrió en atacarla, ella no tenía arma, pero inusualmente el cetro se transformó en una hermosa espada, con una empuñadura de diamante, tan sólida como fuese posible, irradiaba luz, los guerreros, no comprendían que clase de poder era este,

Así mismo la princesa se enfrentó en una dura batalla, el emperador mostraba firmeza, y ya que durante casi toda su vida fue entrenado con mucha disciplina, cualquier movimiento de la princesa era vital, para no perder su vida.

El emperador después de tanto forcejeo le grita:

— Voy a vencerte, tu poder no es suficiente para derrotarme, ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad?

La princesa sin nada que decir, tenía la certeza de que al final del día podría regresar la paz que hace tiempo, les habría sido quitada, y finalmente la princesa de un golpe certero traspasó el costado del emperador, hiriéndolo de gravedad, el cual tuvo un largo momento de agonía, y manifestaba dolor y vergüenza al haber sido vencido, y así ella pudo acabar con su vida.

Mientras que sus guerreros eran neutralizados, y tenían muchas bajas, todo fue más intenso, y al final quedaron los soldados renegados del emperador, que comprendieron que era mejor estar del lado del bien y poder así obtener una vida tranquila con sus familiares, y se pusieron a la orden de su majestad, y ella se agradó en esto, el reino fue restablecido, y mucho después, el Rey del imperio romano tomo cartas en el asunto, y en una ceremonia en el Reino de los castillos oro; se firmó un tratado de paz con el reino de su majestad la reina Cecilia II, el imperio romano mucho después era ya gobernado por un hombre justo, este emperador tenía mirada firme en el progreso de su pueblo.

Fue entonces que regresó la princesa a su encuentro con sus seres queridos, pero antes la puerta de cristal se le fue mostrada una vez más, y las voces que custodian la unidad, la fortaleza y la paz, expresaron su gratitud, y el cetro y la corona fueron entregados, para seguir a la orden de su majestad, y como símbolo de agradecimiento se le entregó una corona de diamantes, la cual rebosaba de líneas de oro y plata, y su belleza y majestad hacían mostrar el más grande honor nunca antes entregado, y sobre la faz de la tierra y donde quiera que fuera se oía el nombre de la valentía femenina, la cual con su encanto en el reino no se esperaba venir ningún acto de maldad, y así el reino pudo regocijarse, celebrando en paz mientras, estaban en una fecha oportuna en la que se acercaban las fiestas tradicionales, que era una atracción para todo aquel que venía a conocer, el lugar que era famoso, el lugar de donde brotaba la paz y daba a la tierra el equilibrio necesario, pero manteniéndose siempre alerta, puesto que nunca se puede bajar la guardia ante las amenazas de quien tiene intenciones de maldad.

Y así concluye este célebre y colorido primer capítulo.

«Notas especiales»

Agradezco a todo aquella persona que se ha interesado en leer esta historia, en la cual gustosamente me inspiré en escribir, no soy de grande talento, ni poseo vastos conocimientos de la literatura en general, por lo que agradezco a ustedes y valoro, sus críticas y comentarios, que se que generalmente, venga de quien venga, son en pro de mejorar, y enaltecer esta obra que aspiro llegue a muchos lugares del mundo, debido a su contenido, manifestaré que es de mi autoría, y traté en lo posible de no ser similar, y repetitivo en las obras que ya existen.

SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR, LES ANUNCIO QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMARÁ: **CELESTIAL**, Y CONTARÁ CON UN SINFÍN DE AVENTURAS, Y EMOCIONANTES MISTERIOS QUE SERÁN DESCUBIERTOS A MEDIDA QUE VAYAMOS LEYENDO.

Siempre agradecido

—MD 82 Un futuro desconocido—


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Descubriendo la nación Celestial**

En el Reino de los Castillos de oro se sentía una completa tranquilidad y paz, por lo cual todos sus habitantes no tenían preocupación alguna, acontecía que la princesa Leyaliz Isabel estaba en el campo con sus amigas, la Dama de las comidas y la Joven mujer; de repente surgió una interrogante:

—De entre tanto ajetreo me he olvidado de preguntarte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Preguntó la princesa a la joven mujer la cual le respondió:

—Mi nombre es Clarabel, siento mucho no haberles dicho, pero no es muy seguro que me reconozcan por ese nombre.

La princesa y la dama de las comidas, se vieron a las caras con preocupación y ambas le respondieron:

—Pero no hay revuelo, ¿Qué te podría suceder ahora?

Clarabel sintió en su corazón que era hora de revelarles algo importante:

—Mi señora, yo soy una de las guardianas de la puerta de un mundo al cual, seres de esta tierra no tienen permitido acceder, ese lugar es la nación Celestial.

La princesa preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no podemos ir? ¿Sucedió algo que no sabemos?

Te suplico que nos cuentes.

Clarabel les comenzó a contar lo sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás:

—Hace millones de años, habían tres naciones las cuales vivían en armonía, la humanidad se sentía complacida de vivir entre seres que hoy en día no son comunes ver, estaban los seres del abismo los cuales a pesar de su apariencia tenebrosa, se encargaban de custodiar el mundo entero de todo aquel que intentase traer enemistad, no eran monstruos, pero tenían apariencia de seres que toleraban el fuego y las altas temperaturas, esta nación estaba al sur del mundo terrenal, tenían un temible poder, su líder siempre merodeaba por la tierra asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden.

Y por último estaba la nación Celestial, eran seres extremadamente bondadosos, y muchas veces hacían competencias, y encuentros festivos con la nación del abismo, pero no podían estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, ya que la nación Celestial era de clima frío, y no toleraban temperaturas altas, el acceso a esta nación se hallaba en el norte; en lo más alto de una montaña, una escalera de nube que subía y subía, sus ciudadanos parecían personas pero con apariencia nubosa, eran suaves y muy brillantes.

Sus amigas estaban fascinadas con tal descubrimiento, y muy ansiosas le preguntaron:

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Que ya no podemos verlos en la tierra.

Clarabel se sintió triste pero de su corazón sacó fuerzas para seguirles contando:

—De la nación Terrenal surgió una persona, que al parecer no tenía corazón, ni era de buenas intenciones, era un temible y desagradable hombre y tenía sed de maldad, y día a día fue influenciando a muchas personas de su maldad, su odio era tan imparable, que fue causando enemistad y corrupción entre los habitantes del abismo, si bien tardó mucho en lograrlo, generó mucha corrupción, de tal manera que tuvo para sí la ayuda de muchos habitantes del bajo mundo; pero ese no era su límite, su sed era de gobernar el mundo entero, era astuto como una serpiente y sabía que no sería fácil atacar a la nación Celestial, puesto que era incorruptible, así que con la ayuda de sus aliados fue reclutando gente y todo aquel que se negara, se metía en problemas así que el castigo era torturarlos y encerrarlos en las prisiones de su guarida, la cual estaba oculta en el abismo. La paz en el mundo se estaba perdiendo, entre peleas y peleas el ejército del mal crecía.

Pero, ¿Con que fin ocurrió todo esto? La nación celestial ocultaba un secreto, el dirigente del mal lo usó para su beneficio y decía a todos que la nación celestial quería el dominio del mundo, y la destrucción del abismo, por supuesto que esto no fue tolerado. El secreto que guardaba la nación celestial, era que en lo muy recóndito de sus valles, su Rey ocultó una especie de santuario donde se guardaba algo que nadie se imaginaba, allí se resguardaba un cristal de grandes dimensiones, el cual otorgaba un sinfín de poderes, esto en las manos equivocadas era un arma mortal, y para no despertar la ambición de nadie se resguardó muy celosamente, el nombre del causante de todo este alboroto era Termistores, el cual lleno de poder decidió atacar a la nación celestial, estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo, comenzó una guerra que cobró muchas vidas inocentes, pero la nación Celestial no se lo podía permitir, así que en constante lucha la cual no fue sencilla, lograron derrotarlo y habiendo acabado la batalla se solicitó una audiencia entre los sabios Reyes de las naciones, y para prevenir caos en el futuro se separaron y ocultaron las tres naciones, de tal manera que nadie nunca pudiera entrar, dos puertas casi enormes son las que limitan el paso, al cristal se le fue dada la forma de varios objetos que son custodiados en la nación celestial, estos son la Corona y el cetro que usted princesa, usó anteriormente, y no se la verdad si existe alguno más, pero poseer estos objetos equivale a tener el gigante cristal activo. Los seres del abismo no quisieron obedecer por lo que fueron encerrados y se les conoce ahora como el abismo infernal.

Terminándoles de contar a sus amigas la princesa le dice:

—Es sorprendente lo que la ambición de una sola persona pudo causar; que dividió un mundo que estaba lleno de armonía, ¿Y por qué sigues preocupada? ¿Temes que alguien quiera causar terror de nuevo?

Clarabel respondió:

—Debo estar muy alerta en mi tarea, Esterlino en su búsqueda de poder reveló muchos secretos y no dudo que exista alguien con malas intenciones y puede que todo esto no se haya terminado aún.

Las tres amigas a pesar de todo lo ya mencionado, se mantuvieron seguras de que pase lo que pase, tenían el valor y la unidad necesaria para acabar con cualquier obra del mal que se presentase, ellas habían derrotado al malvado emperador Esterlino, y están seguras de que nunca jamás estarán solas. Así que habiendo terminado esta conversación la princesa quedó un poco pensativa por lo que dijo:

—Discúlpenme, quisiera tomarme un momento para meditar, iré al valle de las flores, a lo más alto que pueda llegar para sentirme tranquila y poder pensar, pueden venir conmigo si quieren.

Las dos completamente de acuerdo le respondieron:

—No se preocupe mi señora la esperaremos aquí, comeremos algo mientras…

Así la princesa caminó y caminó y llegó a un sitio donde ella meditaba las veces que así lo requería, era un bello lugar muy solitario, pocas personas lo visitaban, la princesa pensaba muy tranquilamente cuando de repente, un caballero de un aspecto no muy común, era muy blanco la niebla lo acompañaba e irradiaba luz, muy agitado le interrumpió dándole un mensaje:

—Vengo de la nación Celestial, traigo un muy urgente mensaje, mi señor el Rey Celeste le alerta a que ande con cuidado, los seguidores del emperador derrotado están tramando algo muy oscuro y sin sentido común; uno de nuestros ciudadanos se enteró de que van a resucitarlo, y para ello buscarán penetrar los muros bloqueados del abismo de lo infernal, es un lugar oculto, pero hay riesgo de que lo encuentren…

La princesa asombrada le responde:

—Esto es muy preocupante, una de mis amigas me comentó de la existencia de esas naciones, ella es una de las guardianas de la entrada a la nación celestial, entonces ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

El mensajero, sugirió:

—Estamos enterados de que usted fue destinada al uso de los objetos celestiales, lo vimos cuando los protegió de ese malvado emperador, y ahora deberás buscarlos de nuevo y lo que harás será lo siguiente; solicita la guía de Clarabel y dirígete a la nación Celestial, allí se te estará esperando para una audiencia muy importante, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Está bien le agradezco su visita, así será. Respondió la princesa.

—Bien debo irme lo más pronto posible, nadie debe verme, ni saber que estuve por estos lados. Indicó el mensajero retirándose muy velozmente.

La princesa retornó a la búsqueda de sus compañeras para contarles lo más pronto posible, ellas estaban en el pueblo del reino, como podemos esperarnos, una de ellas estaba comiendo y la otra replicándole, tiempo después llega la princesa muy ansiosa la cual les comenta:

— ¡Por fin las encuentro! No saben lo que me acaba de ocurrir

Con asombro le preguntan:

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien? ¡Cuéntanos!

—No se preocupen. Añadió la princesa; calma no fue algo malo, pero si es muy importante que lo sepan.

Así que les comento con detalles lo que le aconteció en los valles, y al terminar la conversación Clarabel le indicó;

—Tenía razón en mi preocupación mi señora, ¡Ya me lo esperaba!

— ¿Dónde queda el acceso a la nación celestial? Preguntó la princesa.

—Está muy a lo lejos, debemos partir cuanto antes ya que el viaje es de varios días y el camino es muy peligroso y difícil. Indicó Clarabel.

—Mi señora debemos llevar mucha comida, que sería de la vida sin un trozo de pan, que sería de mi vida si todo se va, para mí luchar sin alimento me deja sin aliento, y si no estoy comiendo mi vida es un tormento. Solicitó la dama de las comidas con voz muy preocupada.

—Calma no hay que temer, En el camino sobra lo que vas a comer. Aclaró Clarabel.

—Muy bien, mañana antes del amanecer partiremos, tomen está noche para estar en familia, solicitaré ante mis padres a la guardia para que nos acompañe.

Y así fue hecho, la princesa llegó en el momento de la cena, y al terminar les comentó a sus padres todo lo acontecido, los cuales se mostraron muy preocupados y los dos se negaron.

—Hija mía, hija de mi corazón, te suplico que no te vayas, no nos des preocupación. Indicó el Rey Fernando con un tono muy abrumado.

—Temo mucho que te marches hija mía, no presiento nada bueno. Refirió su majestad Cecilia II.

—Por favor madre, por favor padre; no se preocupen por mí estoy destinada para esto, no debería existir duda alguna. Comentó la princesa.

—Está bien hija pero nos preocupa tu seguridad, ordenaremos de inmediato una escuadra de la guardia de honor, no es correcto que vayan solas, no sea que suceda algo por ese peligroso camino. Comentaron sus padres.

Así que terminando de cenar, compartieron esa noche como si fuese la última, y al siguiente día muy temprano por la mañana cuando ya se acercaba la salida de la primera luz, a las afueras del castillo aguardaba la guardia real, junto con sus dos amigas las cuales presenciaron unas palabras de su majestad el Rey Fernando el cual les dijo;

—Qué la guía de nuestro señor todo poderoso no se aparte en ningún momento de ustedes y que tengan un viaje lleno de paz, de fuerza y de mucho valor, no teman por que la amistad es poderosa, y acabará con cualquier obra de maldad, regresen muy pronto por que estaremos muy ansiosos esperándoles.

Habiéndose despedido, partieron hacia el sur, era una mañana muy tranquila, los pájaros cantaban y el viento susurraba suavemente mientras caminaban, pasaron varias horas hasta que se adentraron en el camino que las conduce a la entrada del reino celestial, era un camino tenebroso, la dama de las comidas entró en angustia y comenzó a comer, mientras que la princesa pregunta a Clarabel:

— ¿Por qué un sitio que conduce hasta la nación Celestial es tan tenebroso? Es preocupante presiento que en cualquier momento algo emergerá de entre los árboles y nos atacará.

—Mi señora esto es necesario, no es permitido que cualquiera acceda al lugar donde se encuentra el acceso secreto, por eso este sitio está lleno de cosas terroríficas, y lleno de un aspecto sepulcral, todo aquel intruso no deseado debe ser ahuyentado, por eso la misma naturaleza se ofrece a custodiar este largo camino, solo yo como una de las guardianas sé como con certeza cuál es la dirección correcta, el que intente llegar más allá terminará caminando en círculos y si avanzar, por eso cuando nos conocimos intentaron raptarme. Le respondió Clarabel.

Así que continuaron avanzando, y no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellas, un espía de los seguidores del emperador derrotado les venía siguiendo muy cuidadosamente, este sería el causante de que mientras avancen, el bosque comience a defenderse, no sería fácil ya que este avanzaba muy cauteloso su objetivo era avanzar sin ser visto, por el camino dejaba rastros para que los guerreros que le acompañaban pudieran infiltrarse.

Entonces aconteció que arboles viejos, se comenzaron a caer, y las ramas comenzaron a causar tropiezos entre la princesa y sus acompañantes, entonces Clarabel de repente se detiene y mira hacia atrás con rostro de preocupación, a lo que Leyaliz la princesa le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué te has detenido? ¿Sucede algo?

—Debemos estar alertas, alguien nos viene siguiendo, lo sé porque este bosque conoce de la presencia de los guardianes, y a nosotros no nos detiene, pero activa su defensa cuando se avecinan intrusos, y por lo que observo vienen muy cerca. Le indicó Clarabel.

Habiendo sabido esto Leyaliz Advierte a sus soldados de lo que se avecina, y les alertó a estar atentos porque en cualquier momento podría ocurrir lo inesperado, mientras, ya estaba atardeciendo, pero en ese bosque ya todo se tornaba muy oscuro, así que pronto debían detenerse para pasar la noche, y descansar ya que el camino de noche era mucho más peligroso, y no era muy fácil seguir si no se podía ver bien, así que encendieron una fogata para ahuyentar a los animales tales como coyotes o serpientes que merodeaban por allí.

—Ya era hora, estoy muy exhausta tanto caminar y comer me ha agotado demasiado. Les comenta la dama glotona, la cual ya estaba por dormirse.

Sus compañeras entre risas bromeaban con ella antes de descansar, pero antes de esto Leyaliz le comenta lo siguiente a los soldados;

—Agradezco mucho su esfuerzo, el camino ha sido muy largo y agotador les pido que por favor descansen ya que mañana hay mucho camino por delante.

—No se preocupe mi señora, muchas gracias he delegado un grupo de mis hombres, los cuales tienen la preparación necesaria para que se mantengan en turnos de guardia, y así no permitir ataques o infiltraciones, no pierda cuidado. Le indicó Adrian uno de los más destacados generales personales del Rey.

—Perfecto muchas gracias, buenas noches.

Así que mientras descansaban, los guerreros que les seguían mandaron a dos miembros a un encuentro con el espía, buscaban como objetivo, aprovechar las horas para secuestrar y debilitar a la guardia real poco a poco, para así infiltrarse y al lograr esto tomarían de rehén a Clarabel para que les guíe hasta al final, y tomar de prisionera a Leyaliz y a la dama glotona para que no intenten interponerse en dicho plan, así que estando muy tarde el personal de guardia estaba agotado, fue un punto a favor para el espía y sus secuaces.

—Tú ve por el de la izquierda. Comentó el espía —Y tú por el de la derecha. Añadió —Aprovechen que están débiles.

Así que se escabulleron por atrás de ellos, y los dos al mismo tiempo tomaron por sorpresa a los dos soldados más desvelados, de manera que impidieron que alertaran a los demás, pero no se percataron que hicieron ruido y la dama glotona tenía hambre, pero presentía el ataque, así que se levantó para observar, todo estaba oscuro había mucha niebla, pero a lo lejos se notaban rápidos movimientos, un suspiro de asombro fue lo primero que expresó pero no quería armar alboroto en vano, así que caminó para confirmar, cuando uno de los guerreros trata de emboscarla, ella reacciona rápidamente con un grito de desespero:

¡Ayúdenme! Gritó fuertemente.

La guardia real lo notó de inmediato así que se apresuraron a la acción, pero debían ser muy rápidos por que los secuestradores comenzaban a huir escabulléndose de entre la maleza, fue difícil porque no la dejaron emitir sonido alguno, por suerte los habían rodeado rápidamente de tal motivo que no les dejaron opción, así que uno de ellos desenfundó una daga que cargaba oculta entre sus ropajes y en tono amenazante les ordenó:

¡Apártense de nuestro camino! Si no lo hacen tendremos que asesinarla.

¡De ninguna manera! No permitiremos que la secuestren comentó la princesa con tono de preocupación.

¡Que se aparten! No tendré contemplación. Gritó el secuestrador.

Por favor ayúdeme su majestad no deje que me hagan daño. Comentó la dama con gran desespero.

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

Mientras se desenvolvía la conversación y las negociaciones, el general usó la destreza adquirida de entre tantos años de defender al reino y de constante entrenamiento, así rápidamente se escabulló entre la maleza y tomó un arco y varias flechas que traían los soldados, y con una velocidad despampanante hirió a los dos secuestradores, dándoles así el momento perfecto a sus soldados de arremeter contra ellos y arrestarlos, para así rescatar a la dama sin ningún problema.

¡Pero qué susto el que nos hemos llevado! Exclamó Leyaliz.

¡Gracias por rescatarme! Casi me desmayo de tanta preocupación. Comentaba la dama entre tantos jadeos y una respiración como si se hubiese quedado sin aire.

De repente el espía aprovechó que no lo detectaron, y se aproximó rápidamente hacia donde se resguardaban sus secuaces para contarles del arresto de los dos hombres que le enviaron para el secuestro y con un tono muy molesto le replicó al guerrero al mando:

¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! ¿Por qué enviaste a los hombres más idiotas sin antes mencionármelo? ¡Por tu culpa casi me atrapan y perdemos la misión!

No tengo la culpa de que no lo hayas sabido manejar. Le respondió el jefe con tono muy sarcástico. —Te ordeno que seas más cauteloso con lo que haces, puesto que los mandé de apoyo, fue estúpido que se te ocurriese perpetrar un secuestro. Concluyó.

Mientras esto acontecía en el campamento real el general se percató de que faltaban dos de sus hombres, pero no quiso alarmar más a la princesa y de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde tenían retenidos a los secuestradores y con tono molesto los interrogó diciendo:

Se me ocurren una gran cantidad de torturas para ustedes si no me dicen de inmediato ¡A donde se llevaron a mis hombres!

¿Enserio piensas que nos asusta la idea de que nos tortures? Nosotros nunca revelaríamos el paradero de esos dos inútiles ¡Preferimos morir! Y eso no te convendría en lo absoluto. Le indicó uno de los secuestradores en tono sínico.

¡Yo no quiero morir! Yo si le diré donde están pero no me mate, ¡tengo dos vacas y tres hijos que alimentar! Exclamó el otro secuestrador con tono de angustia.

¡Cállate idiota! Esta es la oportunidad de que te libres de la vaca de tu esposa ¡Imbécil no arruines el plan! Le reclamó su compañero un tanto alarmado.

El general estaba más enfurecido y sin nada que decir se retiró y les ordenó a sus hombres:

Vigílenlos bien ¡No permitan que se nos escapen! Ya se acerca el amanecer.

Y así lo hicieron los vigilaron y en ningún momento los apartaron de sus vistas, uno de los prisioneros intentó usar su agilidad de convencimiento ofreciéndoles riquezas y poder, si los dejaban escapar, los dos soldados se miraron los rostros puesto que la propuesta les llamaba la atención, el secuestrador casi convencido del logro celebraba en su interior, y se burlaba porque todo lo dicho era mentira, así que los soldados que parecía que le responderían de manera afirmativa, ciñeron sus rostros de seriedad, y ambos negaron puesto que no tenían nada en contra de sus señores el Rey y la Reina que los moviera a traición.

Habiendo acabado la noche Leyaliz se levantó muy temprano al igual que sus acompañantes, revitalizados y ansiosos continuaron con su camino, día y noche pasaba y adversidades encontraban, pero nada los podía detener pero muy atrás les seguían los guerreros intrusos en la búsqueda de penetrar a la nación celestial, así que más adelante Clarabel anuncia:

¡Hemos llegado! Contemplad esta es la entrada a la nación celestial.

Pero, solo es la cima de la montaña ¡Muy bonito paisaje se ve desde aquí! Aunque, ¿Dónde está esa entrada que dices? Preguntó Leyaliz.

Sí Clara ¿Dónde está la comida? Añadió la dama glotona

¡Calma! La puerta está aquí, no está claramente a la vista para que ningún intruso entre, así que permítanme solicitar a las alturas la aparición y apertura de la puerta.

Entonces todos retrocedieron mientras Clarabel se postró en el suelo, justamente encima de la piedra que hace la función de cerrojo, y mencionó las siguientes palabras:

Obra del cielo viviente, desde mucho tiempo no permites que nada ni nadie entre, aviso con la mirada fija hacia la altura que el mal acecha con locura, y es hora de que las naciones enteras se preparen a defender por que el poder de donde emana la vida vienen a corromper, por eso suplico que la puerta se nos presente y nos permita pasar para que los que vienen atrás de nosotros no nos puedan atacar.

Habiendo terminado se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás y de repente un fuerte estruendo, acompañado de un estremecedor temblor acompañaron la salida de una enorme puerta, era tan grande que un ejército entero podría salir a través de ella en cuestión de minutos, ya estando estable se abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba debajo para permitirles la entrada, así que rápidamente la princesa Leyaliz les indicó a sus acompañantes;

Deprisa, entremos rápido no permitamos que los que nos persiguen logren entrar.

Todos rápidamente avanzaron y veían con asombro un muy blanco camino, que tenía un todo dorado resplandeciente con formas hermosas, subían hasta la nube donde estaba levantada la nación.

Rápidamente los guerreros aprovecharon antes que se cerrara la puerta así que pasaron y se ocultaron a esperar el momento para abrir la puerta de nuevo y darle entrada a un grande ejército que venía lleno de temibles guerreros preparados para atacar, más adelante la princesa al llegar a lo más alto muy sorprendida queda por la belleza de ese lugar, habían grandes palacios y una enorme fuente que les abastecía agua de un muy puro manantial, de inmediato la recibe el mensajero que le dio el mensaje en el valle y muy entusiasmado le dice:

Cuánto me alegra que por fin hayan llegado, justo tiempo, ¿No tuvieron problemas?

¡Fue muy difícil el recorrido! Venían siguiéndonos e intentaron raptarnos, pero no se preocupen logramos entrar rápido antes de que ellos pudieran pasar. Respondió la princesa

Pues no se diga más, debemos ir cuanto antes al palacio de nuestro Rey la audiencia está por comenzar.

Muy deprisa caminaron hasta llegar a un enorme y alto castillo, era tan alto que no se podía ver su tope, unas enormes puertas se abrieron y uno de los delegados anunció la llegada de la princesa, la cual caminó en medio de una enorme alfombra roja hasta llegar frente al Rey «Era el que más poder tenía en la nación celestial y tenía un aspecto como de un caballero o un legionario, estaba protegido de una armadura de oro y diamante y a su derecha una enorme espada la cual destellaba sobremanera» El cual la recibe de pié frente su trono y muy alegre le dice:

¡Oh! Cuanto nos alegra tener a la princesa en nuestra nación, hacia ya muchos años que no veíamos a ningún miembro de la nación terrenal.

Muchas gracias Majestad yo también estoy sorprendida nunca me imaginé que existiera tan hermoso lugar.

Bienvenidos sean, la razón por la que te solicitamos es porque se avecina una guerra, los seguidores del fallecido Esterlino saben de nuestra existencia, no sabemos cómo lo lograron, pero saben que en este reino yace oculto el compartimiento que se te reveló en tu primera batalla hace ya tiempo atrás, y saben que tiene el poder para resucitar a su líder y darle el control total del mundo entero ¡No lo podemos permitir! Sabemos que tu eres la única que puede manejar la corona y el cetro celestial, antes lo hiciste pero debemos revelarte cuanto antes como lo deberás usar, y de que deberás cuidarte con la máxima cautela, aceptas tu ¿Ésta designación?

Acepto su majestad, para eso hemos venido para batallar contra la maldad que busca derrotarnos en gran manera.

Mientras todo el pueblo celestial estaba reunido en el palacio, en la entrada ya comenzaba la infiltración, los guerreros descubrieron como abrir la enorme puerta, y marcharon adentrándose hasta lo más recóndito del lugar, cuanto antes las campanas alarmas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente alertando al Rey de que ya había empezado el ataque, y rápidamente ordena a sus guerreros que salgan a batallar para así darle tiempo y poder llevar a la princesa y encontrar el cetro y la corona cuanto antes.

¡Deprisa! Vamos por este acceso que conduce al compartimiento secreto llegaremos muy pronto. Indicó el Rey rápidamente.

Habiendo llegado abre las puertas y toma la corona y se la coloca diciéndole:

Esta es la distinción que representa al valor y la sabiduría, con ella puedes derribar a los gigantes, usa tu corazón para que de sus cristales emane el resplandor y puedas destruirlos.

Tomó el cetro y se lo entregó diciendo:

Este es el símbolo de la autoridad y de la sumisión a la paz, con su poder puedes debilitar toda mente oscura, no pierdas de tu poder ninguno de ellos, ya que al tenerlos juntos nosotros los celestiales no seremos vulnerables a los humanos.

De repente interrumpe uno de los soldados, lleno de mucha preocupación le avisa al Rey;

¡Mi señor! Señor son demasiados, pero a lo lejos los centinelas se percataron de que han liberado a los seres del abismo, ¡Nos destruirán!

¡Calma! Diles a todos que se mantengan en calma, que luchen con todas sus fuerzas, le comenta el Rey

—No se preocupe alteza, venceremos.

Así que la princesa teniendo lo necesario partió al encuentro con Clarabel y la Dama comelona para que luchen juntas y así fue, ya la batalla había comenzado, seres espectrales escupían llamas y tenían un inmenso poder, el jefe de esos guerreros sabía que con los seres del abismo podría causar gran daño a los seres celestes, la batalla estaba bastante difícil, seres la nación terrenal y del abismo en contra de los guerreros celestes, tenían las de ganar por que los superaban en número, pero había calma puesto que la presencia de la princesa y con los objetos celestiales a su control otorgaba poder adicional para tolerar y vencer a los seres de fuego, parecía que los malvados estaban venciendo, pero no fue así, lentamente iban teniendo muchas bajas, mientras la princesa peleaba les solicitaba que se mantuvieran peleando por que iban a poder vencer, cuando de pronto varios seres del abismo se unen entre sí para formar una enorme criatura, la cual tenía apariencia como de dragón comenzó a sobrevolar las alturas, y escupiendo fuego generaba mucha destrucción, esto fue bajando las defensas del los guerreros celestes, su majestad Leyaliz se da cuenta de esto y mira a las alturas con preocupación, quedó casi estupefacta, y de inmediato quedó paralizada, Clarabel lo nota y le dice:

¡No temas! Hemos llegado muy lejos, no sé de por vencida ¡Usa el corazón!

¡Clara! ¿Qué hago? Es enorme esa criatura. Le grita la princesa.

¡Usa el corazón! Le responde Clara y continua la lucha.

La princesa observa a esa bestia como saciaba su sed de destrucción, y de repente cerró sus ojos hasta que halló concentración, y así la corona y el cetro comenzaron a destellar y muy a lo alto la luna irradiaba una gran cantidad de luz, la princesa se armó de valor e hizo un movimiento como si fuera una danza, que fluía con pasión, los dos objetos arreciaron el destello de luz de manera que se intercepto con el brillo de la luna y de lo alto, un ser gigante emergió, este tenía aspecto como de una águila que simbolizaba las alturas y la libertad, la cual emitía un fuerte sonido que neutralizaba las ondas de fuego que liberaba la bestia del abismo, fue una muy larga lucha que continuaba en lo alto de la nación celeste, por un momento el dragón casi vence al águila celeste, cuando esta estira sus alas, y sube a lo más alto que pudo para luego bajar en picada y embestir al dragón para derrotarlo, la princesa hace girar el cetro y un rayo altamente destellante fue lanzado sobre el dragón al mismo tiempo que el águila con alta velocidad viene bajando, cuando estaba por estrellarse con el dragón cierra sus alas liberando un fuerte rayo hacia el dragón y se alejó lo más rápido posible, así logró vencerle y habiendo terminado sobrevoló encima de la princesa alentándole con un fuerte chillido, que faltaba muy poco y luego se alejó hacia la luna puesto que su misión ya había terminado, después de la caída del enorme dragón el ejercito del mal, aun se mostraba poderoso se negaba a darse por vencido, así que la princesa corre y ha notado que el jefe de los malvados guerreros estaba peleando con el Rey celeste, y como este era muy viejo lo estaba derrotando, ella le grita:

¡No se rinda Majestad! ¡Pelee!

Y siguió corriendo lo más rápido posible para poder socorrerle pero, cuando llegó era demasiado tarde, así que era deber de ella acabar con ese jefe, el cual la tomo como su objetivo para arrebatarle la corona y el cetro, para terminar con su misión, la princesa convierte el cetro en la espada y comienzan a luchar.

No pierdas el tiempo, únete a nosotros, sabes que voy a vencerte, no permitas más muertes en vano. Indicó el malvado jefe a Leyaliz, la cual responde;

¡Esto no se ha terminado aún!

Así que de entre tanto forcejeo el malvado jefe derriba a la princesa, la cual al caer al suelo siente que llegó su fin y que había perdido toda oportunidad, el malvado jefe la observa riéndose y levanta su espada para acabar con su vida diciéndole:

—No me dejas opción princesita, ¡despídete de la victoria!

Sin percatarse que detrás venía corriendo la dama de las comidas, con una canasta llena de comida en las manos, la cual al estar cerca de él, da un fuerte grito y luego lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por un largo rato, la princesa le da las gracias y de inmediato se dirige a donde el Rey yace recostado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad le toma de la mano y le dice sus últimas palabras:

Mi hora aquí llegó a su final «El rey tocía mientras hablaba» Lo último que deberás hacer es arrojar la corona lo más alto que puedas, apuntala con el cetro y verás que una luz azul y roja se irá haciendo enorme, arrójala hacia los guerreros malvados, esto les devolverá el sentido común.

La princesa mientras estaba en llanto nota que al terminas las palabras el Rey fallece, ella hace su llanto más prolongado y rápidamente hace lo que le había indicado, y tal como fue dicho así sucedió, así que de repente todo se quedó en silencio y los guerreros del abismo junto con los terrenales se detuvieron observando toda la destrucción y el daño que había ocurrido, estaban sin palabras, el jefe se recupero de la inconsciencia y se da cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y muy molesto les ordena:

¡Guerreros! ¿Por qué se detienen? Empiecen a luchar de inmediato ¡Es una orden!

Leyaliz al notar que no le obedecen, puesto que aún no captaban que estaba ocurriendo, y por qué les daban órdenes contesta:

Este es tu fin, no intentes nada anormal porque has quedado solo y sin ayuda de nadie, Soldados arréstenlo y llévenlo al calabozo.

Ella se da la espalda para llamar a Clarabel, el malvado jefe viendo que lo iban a capturar, se niega toma su espada y evade a los soldados, y se dirige a asesinar a la princesa, la cual seguía de espalda, por suerte el general se da cuenta y corre lo más rápido posible, y de un solo movimiento lo traspasó con su espada y de esa manera todo acabó, Leyaliz volteó lentamente y se percató que casi sería sorprendida así que observando al malvado jefe sin vida se dirige a sus guerreros, y a los seres del abismo y terrenales que fueron corrompidos diciéndoles:

Hoy hemos enfrentado una muy dura batalla, me dirijo a ustedes seres del abismo, y compañeros terrenales para decirles que fueron oprimidos por el mal, sin sentido alguno ustedes fueron dirigidos a una batalla que buscaba el poder, de alguien que tenía una ambición tan grande, pero no tanto como para poder ganar, siéntanse tranquilos ya todo pasó, todo ha terminado.

En ese momento las tres naciones se regocijaron en la nación celestial, y cooperaron todos juntos para reconstruirla, pero lo más importante es que desde ese día las tres naciones volvieron a la unión, los seres del abismo fueron liberados de la opresión que durante tantos años les había causado el mal, ya no habían fronteras y la paz fue restablecida, habiendo acabado todo, la princesa y sus amigas junto con la guardia «la cual resultó victoriosa» regresaron al palacio real, donde fueron recibidos con gran júbilo, el pueblo entero al verlas pasar les rendían honores de todo tipo, y les siguieron hasta llegar al palacio donde el Rey y la Reina esperaban con ansias a su amada y adorada hija y habiendo llegado ya, la abrasaron y con un llanto de felicidad celebraron junto con el pueblo, había mucha emoción por que las tres naciones estaban en paz, y después de miles de años la unidad regresó.

Y así concluye este tan enérgico capítulo,

Esperando así que les haya encantado.

«Notas especiales»

Esta fue la entrega del capítulo llamado: CELESTIAL, Les informo que esto no concluye aquí puesto que la princesa Leyaliz se encontrará en el próximo capítulo con una batalla basada en el amor, ¿Encontrará a su príncipe azul?

En el próximo capítulo tendremos un momento bastante memorable, la princesa será coronada como la nueva Reina, sus padres se complacen en entregar la corona a quien restableció la unidad de las naciones que habían sido separadas.

''EL ENCUENTRO DE UN AMOR OPRIMIDO''


End file.
